Lycan Promise
by RoPete
Summary: Remus and Hermione. Will they ever see the light? Complete with Harry and the gang and more!


Lycan Promise

Hermione's a smart girl. No one would call her unintelligent or even believe she could do something so stupid, something so life changeling stupid. However when facing danger or certain death, even the biggest IQ's turn to mush and when friends and love ones are on the line, your brain exists for only one thought and one thought only : SAVE THEM!

* * *

_She watched as Moony advance on Harry, she knew the outcome. So without a single thought to the dangers or consequences she called him, howling to the moon, in hopes of saving her brother. She desperately wanted it to work... it didn't. She calls once again... and now a fully grown __**werewolf**__ was racing through the forest straight for her..._

It's been many years since that night. Sirius was set free at the end of fifth year, Remus came back and taught the trios eighth year and now substitutes for professors, while writing a historical novel about the war. (His pen name is J.K. Rowlings, LOL) Harry defeated Voldie in his would be seventh year and Ron got over his jealously and crush on Hermione and began courting Luna. As for Hermione, well Hermione finished school then head off for the Department of Magical Creatures and Beings. She fights for the rights of the ignored and unheard. Right now she is at war for the werewolves. These laws are very close to her heart. She fights for all the innocent werewolves but mostly for the man she loves, for her mate, for Remus...

* * *

I told you that night was life changing. Ever since that night, on the full moon a strange voice enters her mind. At first it terrified her. She was convinced Ron was right and she'd gone around the bend. Soon she learned why the voice was there and who it was. Slowly she came to crave their midnight talks. You see on that night of nights when Hermione called Moony she invoked a lycanthrope bond. She called to her mate and he answered.

At first, when she believed herself to had gone crazy, Hermione refused to talk back to the voice except for the basics; "Who are you? Why are you here?" and "Get out of my head! " but Moony was persistent. As Hermione grew older and the bond strength Moony was in her mind a lot more often, especially if she was overtired or emotional.

Now your probably thinking well she's not in love with Remus, she's in love with Moony but you'd be wrong for she only meets Moony once a month but spends the rest of the month with Remus. They talk about everything and anything to all hours of the morning. He would surprise her at lunch and take her to a café near the ministry, she would in turn cook dinner for them and Sirius, Ron, Harry, the twins and Neville. They all live at Grimmauld place together. After dinner the two clean the kitchen together then spend time infront of the fire in the library reading or talking, just unwinding from the day. Slowly she fell for the older man. But of course she never could find the courage to admit that, even to herself, until one day she had no choice.

So that's where our story begins not at the beginning like most stories but in the middle, when we're just getting to the good stuff...

'Other day, other dollar' thought Hermione as she stepped out of Grimmauld. Today she felt like just curling up into a tight ball on her bed and not moving. Then again it was the full moon to night and just like her mate she suffered from fatigue and all over soreness but not as severe. She could only imagine what Remus was feeling.  
With a light popping sound she was gone, off to her department in the ministry. Today she was in court all day trying to convince a room full of cantankerous old men, who would rather look down her top then listen to her words, to pass her new laws. Which is why she dressed up today, she wore a snug dark blood red pencil skirt that barely reached her knees and highlighted her bum with a tight white button up blouse with the first three buttons undone with the fourth ready to expose her black lace bra and three and half inch black closed toe heels with a zipper design down the middle. She was also wearing a smear of smoky eye shadow and a dap of dark red lipstick. Hermione never considered herself beautiful or curvy but in this outfit it was hard to deny. Just coming in at 5'5" gave her the long leggy look many girls only dreamed of, add in the tiny waist, round hips and D-cup breasts she was a knock out. As she walked to the lifts she got many a stare from the men crowding the lobby. Stepping into line she was ushered to the front of the line and put in an empty lift. Turning in the lift to face the lobby she was met by many dazed and gazed looks, so as the doors closed she bend a little giving them a clear view of her girls, blew a kiss and winked at them all. As the doors shut she swore saw a few of the horny men faint. Pulling her robes on and closed tightly around her, she giggled all the way to her office...

Locking up her office, she set off for home with a huge grin on her face. She had got the laws to passed.

'Guess a little make up works' she mused stepping on to another empty lift it was after all 3pm, most didn't get off till 5pm.

Tonight she wanted to get home and spill the good news. Now because of her new laws werewolves are able to get married, have families, have equal rights and get free wolfsbane at any Diagon Alley potion store or St. Mungos. They would also get treatment at the hospital and could not be refused. The govt would be paying for it all as compensation for the horrible way they treated the moon children.

Hopping off the lift she made her way to the floo points. Quickly calling out her address she jumped in and was sent off into the network racing home. Entering Black Manor she promptly fell...

* * *

"Damn floo network! SIRIUS BLEEDING BLACK WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THE BLOODY FLOO!" She yelled from the floor. Fast footsteps were heard from all directions as the men in her life ran for cover. Except Remus. He sat on the couch before her looking a little wind blown and amused.

"Bad day at work?" He stood and looked down at her smiling.

"No, actually it was a wonderful day, superb in fact. I'm just tried and sore." She smiled as Remus helped her up.

"Really, me too... so how did passing the new werewolf laws through go?" He grinned as he caught her off guard and held her in his arm. 'God she smelled so sweet.'

Moony stirred,'Mine!'  
'No! She's too young, too innocent, too perfect.'  
'Mine, she is our mate. '  
'No' Remus pushed Moony down.

"How did you know?" A surprised Hermione asked. " It's not even going to be published till tomorrow morning."

"Hermione you have been researching, interviewing me and other weres, outlining your proposal and driving the other tenants living here with the exception of me up the wall for months... Plus you circled today on the big calendar and wrote 'WEREWOLF LAWS COURT DATE' So..."

Blinking Hermione's brain quickly caught up, " oh right and yes I won! Those dolts did even stand a chance."

"Well in this outfit I would say not" Hermione looked down remembering what she was wear and that she was still in Remus' arm. Taking a small step back and out of his embrace she straighten her skirt and smoothed her shirt before clearing her throat.

"Well yes... I just uh... I umm...wanted to dress to impress."

"I'll say. " he chuckled while inside he fought the urge to take her right here and now. Being the full moon tonight his control was slowly breaking.

"Well I'm off to the kitchen to make dinner, if you go up stairs tell the boys it's safe and Sirius needs to call someone to fix the fire tonight or he won't like what I do to him tomorrow."

"I will, love" he smiled, kissed her on the temple and walked from the room heading up the stairs...

* * *

Coming back down the stairs Remus could smell a delicious stew being made and could hear Hermione singing and dancing to the music on the radio. Leaning against the door frame to the kitchen he watched mesmerized as the woman danced before him. She swayed as she cut more veggies before dumping them into a steaming pot. Quick little spins made her loose hair eat her face as she went to the sink to wash her hands or another vegetable. He listened to the meat sear, spit and pop in the pan. As it start to steam a little to much Hermione was on top of it adding a dash of water to calm the savage beast. Soon the meat followed the carrots, celery, onions and potatoes into the pot.

Remus also notice she had changed, gone was the skin tight outfit, she now wore an old gryffindor t-shirt with washed out blue jeans. Her feet were bare but he could see little red lines marking the heels she had been wearing. Her hair was was down, it looked like she had tried to tie it up into a messy bun but her hair had won the fight. She had also removed her makeup.

Remus smiled, this was when she was most beautiful. Just being her natural self, just being Hermione. Hearing the rest of the house make their way down stairs Remus walking into the kitchen and started grabbing dishes, glasses and cutlery.

"Oh Remus! You surprised me!" Hermione yelped as he came into her line of sight.

"Didn't mean too, sorry Hermione. " though he was not, he loved to see her blush and get flustered in his presents.

"Well dinner will be ready soon, are the boys coming down?"

"Yes they're on their way" she smiled.

"You and your wolfish hearing"

They got to work setting the table and adding the finishing touches to their lovely meal and all too soon their solitude was interrupted by the thundering steps of the rest of the men. Barging into the kitchen Sirius immediately sat down in his customary seat near the basement. Harry followed on his right and Remus sat to his left. Ron and Neville sat next to Harry where as Hermione and The twins sat next to Remus. Filling bowls and floating them to the table Hermione grabbed the rolls from the oven and salad from the fridge before sitting down with her boys.

"So how was all your days?" A wall of sound hit her like a mallet hits a huge gong. Holding up her hands she silence the noise. Already being sensitive to everything didn't help, she couldn't imagine what Remus had felt. She noticed a grimace on his face.

"One at a time, youngest to oldest" Hermione commanded. Harry grinned, being the youngest.

"My day wasn't unusual but something exciting happened in training today..." Harry started. He continue on to explain how they had learned a new spell in auror training, it slashed a victim three times not once. Harry told them one guy cast the spell at the practice dummy and somehow cut off his own clothes.

"... Showing off his lovely pink unicorn boxers!" The table laughed. Then Neville talked about his day with his plants and Ron went on about quidditch practice for the Chuddley Cannons. The twins spoke of their customer and their stupid questions. Remus had written another chapter in his seven book series. And Sirius worked on his bike today.

"Sounds like you all had good days, yes?" Hermione questioned hoping they would ask her about her day. She received nods and eating noises. Silent chewing fell over the table. Hermione waited a tick,

"Anyone want to know about my day?" She ground out. Heads popped up with wide eyes, quick nods came from either side of her.

"Well okay," she smiled. "Today was a very good day, I was in court for the new laws I have been working on and..." She waited and watched. Remus grinned next to her, knowingly. Eating had stop when Hermione paused, all eyes were now on her. They all knew the importance of these laws and how hard she had worked on them.

"I WON!" Cheers erupted from the table. Laughter and joy echoed off the walls. Everyone hugged Hermione and congratulated her. Soon the hoopla died down and everyone got back to eating asking questions of Hermione about the new laws and how they would work. Remus had a huge grin on his face all though dinner, so did Hermione.

As the boys cleaned up letting Hermione relax, Remus got ready to go down into the basement...

Later that night.

"I hate that you do this to yourself, your not dangerous!" Hermione said later after Remus took his potion and was warding the basement. They had this argument every month.

"Its for my peace of mind. If I was to ever hurt any of the guys, especially you, I-I would never forgive myself. I need this. " Remus explained. Hermione with tears eyes lunged forward grabbing Remus in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, " I'll be okay."

Remus moved to lock himself downstairs.

"No, please! Your potion work you don't need to do this alone! Please!"

The door close in her face.

"I love you." She breathe.

Hermione stood staring at the wooden door. Tears started cascading down her face, drowning her cheeks, soon she had broken down right if front of the barrier cutting her off from her mate. The days stresses finally caught up with her, she fell against the door and slid down to the floor. After a time she heard the cry of her wolf. She leaned against the door sniffling and humming a lullaby to him.

Suddenly his cry's stopped and Hermione disappeared from the floor...

* * *

He sprints through the underbrush, branches ripping fur, leaves fall as he passes. Faster and faster he blurs by as if racing the trees to their edge. He must find her, nothing will stop him in his quest. He must devour her beauty, howl in her wake, scream in her shadow, for tonight she stands pregnant in the sky. The wolf thunders on, his beloved peaks through the trees at him urging him foreword, teasing him. The forest soon is losing the race, thinning to a clearing of a glowing green blades of grass, dancing in the slow whispering to a stand still the wolf stops gracefully at the edge and sighs in relief for now he is bathed in the light of his glorious Queen. And soon his mate will join him, so for now he is calm, now he is home, for tonight he will be whole.

Slowly a figure appears standing in the moon's glow highlights the figure, wearing nothing. Porcelain skin, smooth and perfect white. She stood still surrounded by wolves. No fear etches her face.

"Take me. I'm nothing." She dropped to her knees sobbing. The wolves advance though her, growling menacingly.

The forest wolf growls. How dare they threaten his mate. He barks a command, he is the alpha they must obey. Charging forward he breaks through the tight circle. The others fall back, whimpering. Circling his mate he snaps and bites at anyone who dares to come close. Slowly approaching the sobbing girl he nudges his muzzle against her hand and licks it.

'Dear one, what pains you?'

"You, your other half, he refuses to listen to me time after time. He refuses to see our bond. He hurts himself and he hurts you. How much more can you take? How much more can I?"She cried out throwing her arms around the beast.

'We will endure. ' he snuffled.

"I can't, not anymore. I need him like water, like air, I can't spend everyday next to him and not be able to touch him. Why? Why can't he see me for my true self?" She clung to the drowning wolf. He nuzzled her head trying to comfort her. Soon she was falling asleep. Gently he laid down bring her with him. He watched over her as she slept.

Waking to birds chirping and rustling grass was a new phenomenon for Hermione. Waking up with a naked man curled around her was even more surreal.

"How...?" Hermione sat up snail like being careful of the man... Remus!? Her brain went into overdrive as she tried to remember the night before. It was hazy but clear enough. Looking around she noticed other naked men and some woman waking and leaving the clearing. Remus stirred next to her.

" Remus, what is this place?"

"It's my packs haven, passed down through hundreds of generations of Were's. Question is, how did you get here? And how are you alive?" Remus sat up slowly rubbing his eyes watching his pack depart.

'You know why! When will you listen! She is our mate, you fool!' crowed Moony. Hermione smirked. Remus blanched.

"You... You heard him?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ho- how... how long, I mean... What?" Remus stammered.

"Only on full moons... Since end of third year. But only recently has it become stronger." Hermione looked down at her lap. Remus was understandably shocked.

"What? Since...? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked lifting her chin to look her in her chocolate eyes.

"I don't know, there was never a good time or you were too far away." She whispered,"And beside how was I suppose to tell you, 'oh hi Remus how's your day? Good, good, mine was great too, oh by the way I'm you mate and I can hear Moony every full moon, coffee? Tea? Poison?' Remus, I knew, that night something had changed. I knew the moment I called wasn't till a month later I first heard Moony. I know your mad and probably hate me, but I love you and Moony. I want you, I want the dangers, I want the rain and the shine, the good, the bad and the ugly. I need you, I need you like I need air or water. Why do you think I'm the first up to help you every month or have been killing myself over these new laws to help YOU or spent a year under Snape's harsh tutoring perfecting the wolfsbane potion?"

She stared at the silent werewolf. He looked shocked but deep in thought. She heard Moony growl something but it was mumbled to her.

Suddenly Remus jumped forward and wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace right before kissing her. It was rough, and bruising, passionate and perfect. Soon the couple needed air which broke the long kiss into playful nips and licks. Giggles erupted from the tangle of bodies and limbs.

"Really Hermione? I mean I'm not too old for you or poor or dangerous?" He worried his bottom lip. Tugging that lip into her mouth, he got his answer...

* * *

Back at home Sirius came down the stairs expecting breakfast or least the coffee started knowing Hermione would be up early worrying over Remus.

' She really needs to do something about this crush of hers before I do something.' A plan already forming in his mind he entered the kitchen... the empty kitchen. Checking the clock his eyes bugged out,

"Bloody hell it's after ten o'clock!" Now he knew something was wrong. Checking the empty basement, he ran back up the stairs checking both Hermione and Remus' room. Seeing them not there he proceeded to wake Harry, Ron, Neville and the twins before stopping in his study to call Molly.

Downstairs Hermione and Remus stumbled into the living room reeking of dead leaves, mud, wet dog and sex. Her hair was messier than usual, he was covered in light scratches but the big news was the bite mark over both their hearts. Quietly giggling they fell onto the couch. Hermione grabbed a blanket to cover the pair of them.

Remus held her in his arms listening to her heart, feeling her silky skin, smelling her intoxicating scent, just taking in... Her. He hadn't felt this good in years! Now he was finally one, with hisself and his mate. He had never felt so free after a transformation.

"So, Mr. Lupin, how are you feeling this day?" Smiled the brunette.

" Wonderful Mrs. Lupin!" Remus wolfishly grinned. This shocked Hermione.

" Am I really?"

"By Wolfen laws you are and I believe your new laws honors werewolf markings as a marriage."

"I believe your right, my husband."

" I like the sound of that, wife." They snuggled deep into the couch and each other.

Upstairs the boys were coordinating a large search party. Sirius would take the twins, Charlie, Percy and Bill to search Diagonally, Harry and team B was in charge of searching Hogsmead, the shack and surrounding areas. Minerva had the ghosts, prefects and teachers searching the school and grounds. Arthur, Neville, Ron and half the auror department were searching the Ministry and St. Mungo's. Molly was staying at headquarters to make food, coffee and wait for news.

The men all disapperated from the upstairs study. Molly started downstairs to make coffee and food. She always cooked when she's worried. Making it to the bottom step she heard light giggling in the living room. Stepping closer to the open door. She quietly gasped, she had found the missing couple. Silently she closed the door to give them privacy. Heading for the kitchen she smiled.

'Finally' she thought. As she started snacks and coffee, she sent a message to Sirius informing him of the news.

So the wolf fell in love with the lion. And they would love each other of years to come, through many perils, riches and many children.


End file.
